


A Bit Tied Up

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, F/M, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, This was to make people gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Hank wakes up in what looks to be a forest, and promptly gets himself tangled in vines.He is rescued, thank god, and it is then that he realized that he has never even known the DEFINITION of the word 'weird'.





	A Bit Tied Up

"What the fuck..." Hank groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the bright light. What even happened? He was on a case or some shit, and then...Something happened? He had no idea. He was probably knocked out, and was in his home or--He paused, hands moving to brush against whatever he was laying on. No, this wasn't his bed. Hospital, maybe? No, it felt different. It was plush but a bit damp, a wetness that only translated through a slight chill through his clothes. Okay, what the shit. Was he _outside_?

He pried his eyes open, though it took a few seconds of trying. They felt glued together. For god's sake, how long had he been out for? He opened his eyes, and promptly closed them again. _God_ , did the sun really need to be that bright? He tried again, and this time succeeded in keeping them open. He pushed himself up on his elbows, head throbbing. A quick glance around didn't explain much. In fact, it formed even more questions. He was in a forest? There--There weren't forests in Detroit. What the fuck.

He frowned. The trees were odd, they looked different than the ones he was used to. They were tall, yes, but much thicker than the ones he always saw. There were low hanging branches, which were usually cut off to prevent drunk teens trying to see how high they could climb. The leaves were dark green, and the wood was lacking that Detroit-esque sickly colour. The grass was soft, and he was sitting on--Ah. He was sitting on moss. Nice.

He pushed himself to his feet with a groan, brushed himself off, and shook his head to get rid of the few pieces of moss that were no doubt sticking to him. For fuck's sake. He woke up with a headache in a _forest_. That wasn't unusual in his life, but he wasn't in high school. There wasn't any excuses anymore. What the actual shit. "Hello?" He called, raising a hand to scratch at his head. Something was weird. The _air_ even smelled weird. Sweet, almost, without that gross Detroit smog that he had stopped smelling after the first year of living there.

No one answered, though that didn't really surprise him. Well, time to find a road. He grumbled under his breath, trying to rack his memory as he walked. He stepped over roots and fallen branches, not really paying much attention to it. Was that--Were there _vines_ hanging? What kind of forest was this? He batted away the vines with a huff, and at that same moment, fell.

 

 

 

 

He would blame the roots for the rest of his days, even if he knew full well that he just tripped over his own feet. Which were bare, in case anyone cared. Which he did. He had no idea where the _fuck_ his shoes went but, at this point, he just chalked it up to his drunken stupor last night. Which is what happened, he knew it. He got black out drunk, which explained his memory gaps and headache. He swore as the vines tightened, holding him up by one wrist as his ankle twisted in just the wrong way, sending a jolt of pinching pain up his calf. "For _FUCKS SAKE!_ " He yelled, half hanging from a fucking _vine_ in a fucking _forest_ in somewhere that wasn't fucking _Detroit_.

 

 

 

 

He yanked at the vine, which only tightened around his wrist. It was too high to really reach up and untangle it, as he had fallen (just his luck) into a dip in the moss. So he just hung there, struggling and swearing like a sailor, his toes just barely brushing against the ground. Then, he heard a noise. Shit.

 

 

 

 

It was laughter, which was creepy as fuck in a dark forest, but it meant someone was nearby. "Hey!" He called out, grimacing as his injured ankle sent throbbing pain up his leg. "Hey, you! C'mere! I'm kinda--Kinda stuck!"

 

 

 

There was silence, then a burst of noise that was still too muffled to be understood. Alright, they heard him, at least. He gave another yank on the vines, and shot a hateful glare up at those god awful green ropes. Why were they so strong? Shouldn't they be weak, or some shit? He had doubted the possibility of that one vintage movie he saw as a kid, with the gorillas and shit, and that guy who hung himself with forest vines. But now, tangled up in _one vine_ , he didn't doubt their strength.

 

 

 

 

It was dark, but for some reason everything was still colourful enough for him to identify what shade it was (which was weird). He didn't question it, assuming it was just his hangover making everything too bright. Considering he woke up to sun blinding him in the eye, the forest was weird as shit. Dark in one place, bright in another, there wasn't even a single ray of sunshine sneaking past the thick branches.

 

 

 

 

He heard voices, feminine, and yanked at the vine again. He couldn't see through the darkest paths, which was unfortunately where the voices were coming from. There were four, he thought, though he couldn't be sure. He saw something small approaching him, maybe a tiny person? A kid? What was a _kid_ doing in a forest? "Hey, sorry for buggin' you." He said with a sarcastic, slightly embarrassed grin. "Wanna help a fella out?"

 

 

 

 

The voices had gone silent, and the only thing he heard was the soft breathing of whoever was walking towards him. They looked to be about four feet tall, though the darkness didn't help much. He really only saw their silhouette. There were four voices he heard, but he only saw one, or maybe the others were standing behind this tiny person.

 

 

 

 

"Oh sweet c--" Someone said. A female, her voice soft and seemingly scared. What--He wasn't bloody, was he? He hadn't noticed blood. Why would she sound so freaked out? "Shush, he isn't..." "I _know_ he isn't, but he's--" "Be nice!" "He could be _dangerous_!"

 

 

 

 

He couldn't really tell one voice from the other when they were all whispering, as if he couldn't hear them. "I'm unarmed." He said with a confused frown. "I won't hurt you." " _Unarmed?!_ " One girl all but shrieked. "No, he--He has both arms! Right there!" "Is he trying to lie to us?"

 

 

 

 

"No--" Hank blurted out, even more confused now. "No, I don't have a weapon, I mean." Who didn't know what unarmed meant? "Here, can you just let me down? My arm's sore as shit and I think I twisted my ankle." There was a gasp. "He's hurt!!" Hank only had a split second to think before a bright light appeared over his head and, all of the sudden, the vine snapped. He hit the ground with a thud, thankfully not landing on his ankle, somehow. At least he fell on moss.

 

 

 

 

He thought that was weird. Five minutes after that, however, he had completely re-done his ideas of weird. That was normal. That was fucking normal. So was an android having a tentacle dick. So was Kamski having a centipede fetish. That was _normal_. This was fucking...This was... "So, what exactly _are_ you?" One girl asked, the leader of the group. She leaned close on her cushion, as if her curiousity was drawing her forward. "I'm a person. Human, I mean." "Human." The girl repeated, sticking her tongue out as she said it, seeing how it felt. "You're human."

 

 

 

 

"Yes. I'm human. And, uh..." He swallowed, shifting on the pastel cushion he had been given. He was in a castle of some sort, though he really wasn't sure what kind of kingdom this was. It was a little castle in the middle of a town, not even a big town. It was...Almost like a village. "What are _you_?"

 

 

 

 

"Oh!" The girl blinked and straightened up, seeming surprised. The others had left to another room, and he was left alone with this... "So sorry, I forgot to say. I assumed you knew. Well, you see," the girl started to explain.

 

 

 

 

"I'm a pony!"

 

\-----

 

"You're a...A pony." Hank said dumbly. "Mhmm. I've never heard of humans before. Are you typical of the species?" "I'm, uh..." What the shit. The thing-- _pony_ , was about four feet tall, and it had a long horn atop its head and two wings tucked by her sides. He was dreaming, right? "I'm not the cookie cutter, but I'm normal." The girl frowned, lips pursing. It kinda looked cute on her little muzzle, like...Well, kind of like a weird dog. Whatever. "And you're normal?" "Ah...Not really, I'm an alicorn." She said, standing up off of her cushion. She turned her body to show the wings by her sides. "So, both wings and horn, and I also channel earth pony magic." She looked over her shoulder and blinked, then straightened up and trotted towards the door. "I'll be right back, alright human?" She said. Hank nodded and watched her leave. And then choked on his own spit.

 

 

 

 

 

She was fucking naked. Like, yeah, she was naked, and he should've kind of realized that, but her fucking--What the fuck. Yeah, she was a horse (or pony, since she really looked nothing like the horse breeds he knew), but he didn't think her fucking pussy would just be _hanging out_. Her tail covered it a bit, but for fucks sake, what the fuck--

 

 

 

 

Alright. He was a guy, it was natural for guy's bodies to do things, and the more he thought about it--

 

He coughed and turned around, shaking his head. That was messed up. No. She came back a minute later, her horn aglow. A tray was moving in front of her, also encased in the pink glow. Magic, then. The fuck. "You're a guest, and I forgot about refreshments. So sorry of me!" "That's alright." Hank said, just as dumb as before. He stared at her for a moment, frowning. She wasn't...Ugly. Like, yeah, it was weird, but she wasn't terrible looking. She wasn't as colourful as some others she had been with, so that was a plus. She was nice too. It was weird that she didn't cover up, but she was a pony, that seemed to be the norm. He probably was just insensitive for finding it fucked up.

 

 

 

 

 

He picked up a cookie as the tray was set down between them, and he slowly bit into it. She was watching him, which made him uncomfortable. He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Tastes good." He said. She smiled widely, but kept staring. He took another bite, and fucking _choked_. He struggled for a moment to cough, then he hit his chest to try to dislodge the piece of cookie. Fucking pastries for god's sake--He finally coughed it up (embarrassingly) onto his lap.

 

 

 

 

He didn't even have time to process it before a muzzle was shoved against his crotch. "Wh- _Whoa!_ The fuck!" He exclaimed, stiffening up. The girl looked up guiltily, hooves clamped on top of the chewed cookie. "Ah--Sorry! Sorry, I'm really into science, and you're a new species, and I just thought 'hey, maybe I could analyze this', and--" "Sure, just--Maybe nose away from there?" He offered, voice high pitched. She blinked, brow furrowing.

 

 

 

 

"Why?" "U-uh--Listen, I don't know how _ponies_ work but that's not--" Fuck, he could feel her warm breath through the fabric. He grit his teeth as his body betrayed him. Traitorous fuck. "Listen, do you have a bathroom?" "Huh?" She moved closer, glancing down at his pants. "Why?"

 

 

 

 

"You're giving me a fucking hard on is why!" He snapped, turning red. "And you're a fucking PONY! What kind of creep gets hard over an animal--" "I am _not_ an animal!" Twilight shot back at him. "And _for your information_ , it isn't creepy at all. Actually..." She leaned closer, nuzzling her nose over his groin. "This would help my research."

 

 

 

 

What the fuck.

 

 

 

 

"Listen, I don't think--" Suddenly, hooves were pressed on his thighs and he grimaced. "Ouch, ouch, okay, off!" "You are a new creature in our lands, a creature who is being aggressive. I am the Princess of Friendship, and it would be a breach of trust if you were to leave. The other ponies might not take kindly to you." Her cheeks were flushed, which just made him even harder. "Let me do my science, please." Hank was quiet for a moment. "...Fine."

 

 

 

 

She magicked his pants off (and he nearly yelped at how quick they shot off his legs) and knelt down on her front hooves, an odd bowing pose. She nuzzled at his cock through his underwear, and Hank turned pink. "Fuck--" She tugged his boxers down too, this time with much gentler magic, thank god. His cock was erect and it made his face turn red with shame. She was an _animal_. What kind of freak gets off on animals? That's like...That's like some disgusting creep enjoying talking about dogs learning to eat shit to sexually please its master. Like, who even did that?

 

 

 

 

She wasted no time. She wrapped her lips around his cock, pulling an aroused groan from his throat, and suckled on it. She took it farther in her mouth, her soft tongue rubbing against it, and shit--That was already against the back of her throat, what was she-- Ah. Alright. She fucking took it to the hilt. Okay. He moaned and grit his teeth, quite enjoying the soft noises she made while sucking him off. How was this science? She was hot as shit, and people burned things in science labs, and...Alright, maybe he was making excuses as to why it's alright that he found this sexy. She hummed as she moved her head up and down, and Hank found his hands slowly moving upwards, to rest on the back of her head. Wow. Her hair was soft as fuck. He helped her find a rhythm, and soon she was moaning against his cock, her flank wiggling eagerly. She pulled away, cock coming out of her mouth with a wet "pop", and gave Hank a sultry grin. She turned around, wiggled her hindquarters, and let out a soft laugh. "Show me what humans can do. For science."

 

Hank grinned and moved towards her.


End file.
